The Simple Theorem of Flight
by aestheticisms
Summary: Ancient conspirators knew that we were bound to meet. - Solana x Lunick, One-Shot.


**a/n: This has been through development hell. I'm sorry, but here is the final product - I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

**Enjoy.**

**-RV**

* * *

**The Simple Theorem of Flight**

Ancient conspirators knew that we were bound to meet.

Solana x Lunick

* * *

She was beautiful; by the gods she was so heartbreakingly beautiful. He watched her every move, the way she walked, the way she talked. It was moving poetry, every little detail of her. Her eyes were the color of the sky, blinding blue he once said on a trip to Summerland.

He was blind for her. He was in love with her.

She was the reason he woke up in the morning, with the stupidest smile on his face, she was the reason he kept getting better and better, climbing the ranks of the Fiore Rangers. He was going to be a Top Ranger, he swore. He was going to become a Top Ranger, he was going to beat her, one day, he promised. His Minun cheered him on, and urged him to tell her his feelings.

Lunick thought that his partner Pokémon had jumped the shark. He refused to tell her, he refused to tell the girl, he refused to tell Solana about his feelings. His feelings were volatile, completely contradictory; he loved her, he envied her, he didn't know what to do about her. It was a complicated game of cat and mouse, a never ending cycle of full blown stupidity.

But when she kissed him on the cheek, brushed her lips against his scarred skin, he realized that some secrets were already well known by the world.

"Want to tell me what happened to your face?" Her words caused shivers to run down his spine, and Lunick doesn't know whether or not she remembered what happened to his face, because that was the day that…various things happened.

(Things happened, like the saving of Summerland from a rampant Groundon and their drunken confession of love.)

He sighed and rolled his eyes, tilting his head to the side, finally facing Solana and her blinding blue eyes. He allowed his lips to twitch into a smile.

"You don't remember? You were there." He teased her, but she knew just what to do, and took a seat on his lap, and ran a hand through his messy blue tresses. Her hair is down for a change, out of their usual pigtails, and the locks of oceanic blue hair brushed her shoulder blades. Her uniform was unkempt, a sign of a busy day. She was always gone, always away on missions and errands, but always came back. She always came back home to Ringtown.

God she was beautiful; Lunick couldn't help but be hypnotized by that marine gaze. Solana cocked her head to the side, and Lunick kissed her.

"This is what happened when my face got screwed up." He murmured, and Solana chuckled under her breath, as they broke apart for air. Their noses brushed, and the girl smiled.

"I think I remember now…but…" She kissed him again, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think I need a bit of a refresher."

Lunick rolled his eyes and they kissed again; two sixteen year olds with nothing better to do than love. That's who they were.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt." Standing in the hallway, with an absolute scowl on her face, Aria of Fall City glared behind blonde bangs. She had her hands on her hips, and her entire appearance screamed superiority, but…

Both of Ringtown's Top Rangers knew that on the inside, Aria was just another jerk with a heart of gold. She seemed irritated today, however.

"Oh, sorry…um…" Solana and Lunick unlatched themselves from each other, and faced the girl from Fall City with identical red faces. The blonde girl let out a scoff and turned to leave, throwing a letter at Lunick. The boy scrambled to catch it, and the envelope was soon in his grasp.

"It's from Spenser. He has a mission for you." Her piercing gaze flickered over the blue-haired girl, and then, she was gone. Solana and Lunick exchanged a glance before reading the letter at hand.

Solana stared at the parchment, as the feeling of dread washed over her. Lunick failed to realize what was going on, but that was something no one would've commented on.

"I'm going to Almia. Oh my…" Solana blinked back the feeling of guilt she felt deep in her throat, and Lunick reread the letter, finally realizing what was going to happen.

"He chose you."

That simple sentence spoke tomes of history, and the two Rangers of Fiore stayed immobile for quite a time, unsure of whether to congratulate or curse; both thought that it wasn't fair, why now, why now that they had finally realized what they felt for each other?

Solana clenched her fists and stood up from the table she perched on. She turned towards Lunick and kissed him on the cheek, before mumbling an apology and exiting the room.

Lunick stared into the nothingness, stared into the colorless room, feeling as empty as a broken jar. His reason for living was completely gone now; off to…do who knows what.

His Minun gave him a sorry look and Lunick swallowed down the remorse. He was going to stay back in Fiore, but that was fine. He was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay.

(So he hoped, because next thing he knew was that Solana lost contact with Ranger HQ and no one knew where she was. She was gone, wiped off the face of the earth, and Lunick didn't know what do anymore. He was so lost, so confused, so angry with the world and he was planning to do something, anything, to avenge the loss of his love. He was going to find her; it was his only goal now. He owed her one, anyways; she saved him from a certain death in Summerland, so now it was his turn to repay the favor.)

Even the deity above couldn't stop him.

* * *

She was disorientated when she finally woke up. Her eyelids fluttered open, her blue eyes searched for clues. Where was she? The girl placed a hand on her forehead and when she inspected her hand, she noticed a thick stream of blood, oozing out of a sickly gash.

Ew. She needed some medical supplies; did she have any supplies on her? She patted her shorts pockets, checked her bag, and nothing. There was nothing.

"Ugh…" She groaned, feeling a sharp jab of pain, her head was throbbing, she felt feverish, and she felt completely useless. She didn't know where she was, when it was, and she had nothing to use to stop the bleeding on her most likely infected forehead wound. Her black fingerless gloves were stained with her own blood, and Solana felt the panic settling in her mind, running laps around her body, she felt herself freeze with doubt.

It was so sunny, so bright, she hated it. Solana looked around once more, and realized she was in some kind of beach. The golden sand reflected off the sun's rays, the ocean roared in the distance, and the thick, verdant and bustling, jungle sprawled behind her for miles.

She was alone, well, as alone as one could be. Solana attempted to get back on her feet, but let out a pained screech, her side bursting in agony.

She felt herself losing consciousness, she heard her Plusle chattering in anxiety, poking her shoulder, telling Solana not to close her eyes.

Everything went black.

Everything went white.

It was blinding, and Solana flailed, twisted and thrashed about, until she was able to see where she was. She was in a hospital bed, a makeshift hospital bed, her Capture Styler was on the nightstand next to her, and her Plusle was nowhere to be found. She warily touched her forehead, only to find that a bandage had been placed over her wound. She scanned the rest of her body and noticed that most of her wounds had been treated while she was unconscious.

Now that that was settled, she needed to find out where she was. Solana swung her legs over the bed, only to bite her lower lip in pain. Her legs were exhausted and they screamed in distress. Solana groaned as she placed her legs back on the bed; she was too weak to make a run for it and leave this place behind. Plus, her partner Pokémon was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, you're awake! Papa, she's awake!" A short-haired, red glasses-wearing girl was at the door, pointing at Solana, shouting for her father who was most likely somewhere else. Solana felt her head buzz, signaling an incoming migraine.

"Nema, don't be ridiculous…oh. You are awake." Next to Nema, the girl with short blue hair and white lab coat was a man ten years older than Solana most likely, with black hair and a muscular build. He wore a Ranger uniform and Solana thanked the deity that ruled over her life for allowing her to be in the home of a Ranger.

"Yeah…ouch…" Solana coughed, clutching her forehead, closing her eyes in pain. Nema flew to her side, and placed a small, cold hand on Solana's face.

"She's burning up, Papa! You should get Mama, or Dr. Edward!" Nema pleaded, as her father left the room, in search of medical assistance. Minutes, hours, days, whatever the time was Solana didn't know, a gentle voice joined the duo.

"Is this Solana? What happened to her? She looks awfully pale." Solana opened her eyes and found herself staring into kind blue eyes that belonged to a woman with blue hair and even brighter blue eyes. The woman's hair was in some kind of up do, with curls framing her face. She smiled slightly and turned towards Nema's father.

"Rand, dear, come here." The woman beckoned Rand to come closer, and he did. He crouched at Solana's bedside, as the woman checked Solana's wounds.

"What is it, Leanne?"

"Rand, get me some painkillers."

Rand arched a brow, but did as instructed. Leanne, the woman, clucked her tongue and gave Solana a strict stare.

"Now, tell me, Solana. What are you doing all the way here? Rand got a call earlier from Professor Hastings, and the people in Fiore are worried sick about you."

Solana winced, but made herself answer. "Where am I, um, Leanne?"

Leanne's gaze softened, understanding flickering in her marine orbs. "Oh…you have no idea where you are, huh? That would explain why Nixie found you passed out on the beach…you're in Oblivia, dear."

Solana's eyes widened as she began to feel the familiar sense of panic as her mind went into overdrive. Oblivia? Where was Oblivia? Wasn't she supposed to be in Almia? What about everyone else? Did they know where she was? That was a stupid question, Solana; of course they know where you are! The girl's conscience seemed to slap her in the face.

"WHERE?" Solana's shout echoed in the house, and Leanne let out a sigh. The woman stood from the bedside, as she turned to receive the medicine Rand brought in. The man scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say. He heard the girl's outburst and was now uneasy with his words.

Nema decided to enter the room once more, with Solana's Plusle at her heels. She held various maps and other papers, and promptly deposited them at the foot of Solana's bed.

"You see, Solana – I can call you that, right? – You're in the Oblivia region. We're a cluster of islands, miles off the coast of Almia." Nema pointed at a specific spot on the map, and Solana felt like the pictures were moving, changing and flickering into the accusatory face that belonged to…

Lunick. Oh my god. What did he think of her right now? What if he thought she was dead, or lost at sea, or dehydrating somewhere or, or…

Rand let out a chuckle and Solana shot him a deathly glare. He continued to laugh, unaffected by Solana's gaze.

"Solana, you need to meet Nick. He would appreciate someone else's hyper-active imagination for pessimistic things."

Solana merely scowled, much to Rand's amusement.

"Anyways! Solana, you're from Fiore, right? That's what I heard Papa talk about with Professor Hastings. What are you doing so far away, hmm?" Nema's questions were like gunfire and Solana couldn't dodge them well enough. So she let out a sigh and her Plusle hopped onto the bed, snuggling into Solana's bandaged side. The girl's Ranger uniform was in need of heavy-duty repair.

"Um, well…" Solana started, her eyes flickering around the room. Rand, Nema, and Leanne waited, their attention directed towards the Ranger from Fiore. "First thing first, I'm not supposed to be here, as you all know. I'm from Fiore, and I was sent on a mission to Almia, a couple of weeks…I think…ago. I'm not really sure how long ago I was sent off, because it's…all so blurry." Solana admitted, before continuing her story. "I was sent to Almia by my Ranger leader, Spenser. He told me that I was supposed to go to Almia and help out the Top Rangers over there on a mission; I was their back-up plan or something. I think…that their names were Kate and…Keith. Yeah, them…anyways, I went off to Almia. I think there must have been some kind of difficulty along the road, with my Styler that is, because I lost communication with HQ. From there, it just kept getting worse. My Flygon got hit by something…" Solana stopped in mid-sentence, really not sure about what had hit her Flygon. It was a Pokémon. It must have been a Pokémon, right? "…I mean, by another Pokémon, and the next thing I know, I'm awake on a beach."

Leanne tapped her fingers against her chin, thinking the information over. "I wonder what Pokémon attacked you. It seems rather odd for a Pokémon to go berserk like that. Rand, have you had any calls about it?"

Rand shook his head. "Nope. Not one."

Nema grabbed the papers she placed on Solana's bed and went through them once more. "Actually, Papa, Nixie said she found a UFO the other day!"

The parents of the child exchanged bewildered glances, and gave an identical questioning glance to their daughter. Nema nodded and gave them a couple of photographs that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"This is strange…" Rand muttered, looking at the picture. There was a broken machine on the sandy beach, with lights and a handle bar. "I'll have to check this with HQ or something. I'll be back."

Rand left the room, and Nema trotted after him.

Leanne turned to look at Solana, and she left pushed the Styler towards the girl. "Solana, Nema fixed your Styler while you were asleep. I think you should get in contact with your Ranger Leader and we'll find a way to get you to Almia." The woman left the room, and Plusle stared at Solana with expectant eyes. Solana nodded and grabbed the Styler off the nightstand, activating wireless connection to Ringtown Ranger Base.

"SOLANA, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Solana cringed at the obviously irritated and somewhat angry voice that belonged to Spenser. Spenser was on the other side of the world, pacing around the Ringtown Ranger lobby, his green hair tamed by a red headband. He glared at the Styler, as if he tried hard enough, his glare would reach where Solana was.

"I've been dying, Spenser. What's up?" Solana responded sarcastically. Spenser simply scoffed.

"I noticed! Don't you realize what your dropping off the planet earth caused back here in Ringtown? Lunick's GONE!"

Solana nearly dropped her Styler in shock. She felt numb, cold.

"What do you mean…Lunick's gone?" Solana asked, clenching her bandaged fists. Plusle let out a squeak, climbing up to Solana's shoulder, attempting to listen in.

"Yes, he's gone. He went off to find your dead body." Spenser let out a sigh and shook his head. "He broke off communication with HQ and we have no idea where he is, Sol."

Solana blinked, and still, she didn't comprehend the seriousness of the situation. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Lunick was gone; he was gone because he thought she was dead, six feet under the cold hard earth.

"Where did he last check in with you, Spenser?" Solana swung her legs off the bed, ignoring the sharp jab of pain, as she collected her meager belongings, her Plusle still perched on her shoulder.

"Boyleland, Almia." Spenser answered immediately, before catching his blunder. "Solana, you're not serious! I mean, we can contact Lunick and all, but that's not the point! Rand told me about your injuries, you're not well enough to go out-!"

Solana cut him off, her thumb on the end button. "I'm sorry, Spenser. But I have a mission to add on to my current one. I need to find Lunick, no matter what." She terminated the call and trudged out of the room, with the sole intention of getting to Almia, as soon as possible.

Nema intercepted her halfway down the stairs. The girl had her hands on her hips, and she shook her head in disapproval. "Come on, Solana, you can't leave in a state like that~! That would be bad for you."

Solana attempted to side-step her, and succeeded, because Nema wasn't putting in any effort. Nema knew that no matter what she did, Solana wouldn't stop and go back. Solana was stubborn, and she did what she wanted to do. Nema knew this only because her Papa told her stories about the two Top Rangers of Fiore and their grand adventures.

Those injuries, to Solana, were simply another obstacle. Nema watched Solana leave the house, watched her capture a Staraptor with ease, and watched her ascend into the sky, leaving Oblivia behind.

There was much wincing, however, on Solana's part. Her bones screamed and throbbed with pain, but Solana continued to bite her lip, it was bleeding now, and tried her best to ignore it as she maneuvered the Staraptor through the sky, dodging clouds and other flying Pokémon. She didn't want to crash, not again.

So she kept flying, until she felt so fatigued that her bones simply stopped feeling. The pain washed away and turned into a feeling of deadness so…there that Solana wasn't sure if she should stop and attend her probably reopened wounds or keep going until she saw the Almia shore.

Solana patted her Staraptor's neck and the bird of prey Pokémon cawed in response; it was designed for long distance flights and wasn't tired out at all. With this in mind, Solana kept flying, until her blue eyes caught a glimpse of Almia's volcanic island: Boyleland.

There it was; she could taste it.

"Ugh, volcanic ash and air do not mix well." Solana muttered, her nostrils flaring in irritation, the ashes entering her lungs through her nose and mouth. She patted the Staraptor and it let out a shriek, preparing for landing. As soon as the bird Pokémon touched the floor, Solana carefully unloaded and thanked Staraptor for its help and sent it on its way.

She was finally in Almia. The wind whipped around her, throwing her pigtails around, what remained of her jacket was tossed around carelessly like a rag doll.

Solana looked like a war victim – she was planning on becoming a hero. She was going to complete her first mission, and then hopefully, she would find Lunick.

Until then, she was on her own; she was ready to take on the world.

At least, she was until her legs gave out and she collapsed on the ground, exhaustion finally coming to take what was his. Solana didn't notice the arrival of two other Staraptor, the arrival of two other Rangers. The female ranger, Kate, called for help, and Keith, her partner, picked up Solana and carried her to the Staraptor, ready to take her off to Pueltown.

With an odd sense of déjà vu, Solana felt the world fade away into nothingness, as she whispered, mostly to herself, her promise.

"I'll find you, Lunick."

* * *

"Come on, Dodrio, pick up the pace!" Lunick's words caused the Dodrio to run even faster, as the blue haired Ranger from Fiore maneuvered through Vien Forest, ducking under low branches and jumping over bubbling creeks, his mind set on finding Solana. He already went through various cities and minor towns, but he still had two destinations left: Pueltown and Vien Forest, which he was currently going through. He was almost done searching the area when he received a call.

"Lunick? Lunick! It's Spenser! Answer me!"

Lunick checked his Styler and pressed the 'enter' button. "'ello? Lunick here." His voice was hoarse and tired, which Spenser assumed came via shouts and sobs of hysteria.

(But not really, because Spenser knew that Lunick was stronger than that. Lunick wasn't the kind of guy that just cried about things.)

"I have news, Lunick. I have very important news."

Lunick scoffed at the preposterousness of that statement. There was nothing important that Spenser could say, unless it was a new lead on where Solana was last seen, or…

"Solana's alive, kid."

Disregard that. That was the news that Lunick had waited a year and a half for. "…what?"

Spenser sighed and ran a hand through his messy green hair. "Yes, she's alive. Living and breathing, injured though. She was supposed to be under house arrest in Oblivia, but she went off to Almia, because that's where I told her you were. You need to meet up with her and help her complete her mission."

Spenser wanted him to complete the mission? What a joke. "You still want me to help her complete the mission when you were the one that had the choice of giving it to me and saving us all this trouble?" Lunick said quietly, his steady and calm voice hiding the fit of rage he felt bubble in his stomach.

"Pretty much; listen, Lunick. I know you're angry about that. Still angry about that, I mean, but this is to ensure the safety of Solana. I need her to come back home safely; she's one of the best Rangers out there." Spenser explained, hoping that Lunick hadn't interpreted his concern romantically, because that was far from the truth. Solana was a valuable co-worker to Spenser, and Spenser wasn't the one to fall in love with co-workers, especially when they were younger than him.

(The co-worker bit was a lie though. Everyone in Fiore knew about the fling he had with Elita during their schooling years in Almia.)

Lunick let out a sigh of relief and told Dodrio to stop running, and the bird Pokémon complied. "Thanks Leader. I'm going to go, I'll report later." He hung up and let the Dodrio return to its habitat, leaving Lunick all alone.

Minun tugged Lunick's jacket collar, and the teen nodded. "All right, I think we should head to Pueltown now." They walked the short distance into the sea port town, the ocean mist entered their nostrils, they breathed in the clean air, and the air returned into the atmosphere.

It was beautiful. The people and Pokémon walked around happily, and there seemed to be no sign of criminal activity. It was the perfect blend of nature of and technology; Lunick ran a hand through his blue hair, fixed his headband and broke into a sprint, headed to the nearest Ranger base. When he entered what he assumed to be Pueltown's Ranger Base, he was surprised to find that it wasn't a Base, but practically a rest stop with a Styler charger and save machine.

But that wasn't all that was there. The receptionist was talking with a Ranger; Lunick could tell by the uniform. He was a redhead, his hair was spiked up in some odd fashion, and he had the emblem that separated him from the rest of the rangers; he was a Top Ranger.

"Uh, excuse me?" Lunick's question caused the redhead male to turn around, caused the redhead to scan him with interest, then realization.

"You're from Fiore, yeah?"

Lunick tilted his head to the side, and warily nodded. The redhead grinned.

"Great! Your girlfriend is in critical condition and she needs help, badly."

Lunick's jaw dropped and Minun prepared to shock the redhead boy with a lightning bolt. The male realized his stupidity and let out an 'oops'.

"Oh…sorry about that…um, I'm Keith. Just follow me." Keith led Lunick and Minun upstairs, to where the storage room and makeshift infirmary was located. Kate was on the phone with Almia's Ranger Headquarters, and noticed Lunick's arrival. Kate grinned and ushered them inside, and Lunick pushed Keith away, running towards Solana's side, wrapping the girl in a tight embrace.

"Solana, oh my God, Solana," Lunick mumbled, the words spilling out of his mouth, and Solana weakly looked up, her blinding blue eyes locking with Lunick's navy blue, as she allowed herself to be held in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Lunick." Solana said quietly and Lunick shook his head, cupping her face with his gloved hand.

"Don't be, it's not your fault, Sol, it's not your fault…"

Kate and Keith exchanged a glance in the background, rolling their eyes in the process. Kate brushed off her Ranger uniform before carefully tapping Lunick's shoulder. She seemed so much younger than the blue-haired boy; she was only fourteen years old, but she looked twelve next to Lunick. Her brown pigtails were a bit childish, in a way, but her eyes made up for the age gap; they shone with intellect that transcended years, they shone with intellect that neither Lunick nor Solana would be able to receive for years to come.

"I'm sorry to…um, ruin the moment and such, but…we have a mission to complete." Kate looked at her feet for a second before arching an eyebrow at the couple. The brunette girl crossed her arms over her chest, but then, uncrossed them, hoping she didn't seem too arrogant. The couple didn't notice the action, and Solana nodded, her tired gaze flickering with understanding.

"Mmm…well, I'm in no condition to save the world right now. I'm sure that if someone saw me in the state I am right now, they would drag me back. I'll need a replacement. How about you, Lunick?"

"Are you serious about this?" Lunick's eyes were as wide as saucers, his jaw slack. Minun's mouth turned into something that could be interpreted as a grin. Plusle let out a burst of electricity, lighting up the dim room.

Solana nodded and gently pushed Lunick away, towards Kate and Keith.

"Go save the world for once. I'm tired." Solana cracked a smile and Lunick grinned, grabbed Solana's shoulders and put her upright and kissed her on the lips, before letting go and running out the door with Kate and Keith, off to fight against a legendary Pokémon of some sort.

Solana smiled as she brushed her fingers against her lips. "Love you too, Lunick." The girl from Fiore leaned back on her pillows and closed her eyes, her mind slowly drifting into peaceful dreams.

It was time for Lunick to spread his wings and fly, no longer attached to the shadow of envy Solana knew he had for her. It was time for her to step off the plate and finally allow herself to rest.

(And the simple theorem of flight was proven correct after another mission well done. Solana and Lunick went back home. Reality ensued.)

Their love was that of the heavens; it was against all odds, but they wouldn't have it any other way. Every day they shared together, every moment, was an act of defiance towards the ancient conspirators that attempted to pull them apart.

It was a never ending war, but Lunick and Solana never stopped fighting; they would never stop fighting.

And they lived happily ever after in their battlefield.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
